powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rex Thomas
Rex Thomas is former villain Tempest, he would later become the Time Force Gold of the Time Force Rangers, the S.P.D. Alpha Ranger of the SPD Rangers, Ninja Steel Green of the Ninja Rangers (Ninja Steel) and Red Cheetah Ranger of the Beast Morphers Rangers. Biography Early Life Hailing from the year 3000, Tempest was one of the 31st century's most notorious criminals. Like Ransik, he was an outcast. But he himself wasn't a mutant; he was a purebred human born through bodily intercourse instead of being designed to be genetically perfect. His sympathies lied with the Mutants, the dregs of 31st century society. Taking on the name Tempest, he embarked on an arson spree; setting fire to genetic laboratories because he saw them as a crutch for this corrupt society. One particular stunt led him to stealing a ruby imbued with Zordon's energies, which led to him developing superhuman abilities. This would also plant the seeds of doubt in his mind. However, he was eventually caught and arrested. Fate had plans for him, and being locked inside cryogenic stasis wasn't it. Time Force Finding himself caught between the fight for his fellow mutants' and what he feels is right, Tempest starts to question his own loyalty to Ransik. The Time Force he knew cracked down hard on those like him, yet here he is in the past, with a chance to not find a better life, but also start over from scratch. Eventually he decided that exterminating an entire generation of innocent people would make him no better than the monster society in the future deemed him to be, and deserted Ransik. Later on, he approached the Time Force Rangers in the hopes of redeeming himself for his past transgressions. Wild Force Rex arrived with the other Time Force rangers from the future, bringing Ransik and Nadira with them to track down the Mut-Orgs. Ransik managed to destroy their mutant halves. This allows the 12 Rangers to destroy the trio. However, a side-effect of Ransik's action is that he is now completely human and the Rangers and their friends celebrate on Animarium. Space Patrol Delta Operation Overdrive After Thrax, son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, was freed, he recruited all the villains who have been searching for the Jewels of the Corona Aurora — Flurious, Moltor, Kamdor, Miratrix, and the Fearcats Mig and Benglo, to unite with him temporarily. By severing their connection to the Morphing Grid forever, the temporary Evil Alliance destroyed the Rangers' powers, and Andrew Hartford couldn't fix their destroyed morphers. They used their gentically enhanced skills in an attempt to defeat the villains, but fared no better, so the Sentinel Knight recruited six Rangers from the past — Kira Ford, Xander Bly, Adam Park, Bridge Carson, Tori Hanson and Rex Thomas, to replace the Overdrive Rangers until their connection to the Morphing Grid was restored. The Retro Rangers head him off in the DriveMax Ultrazord and Flash Point Megazord, but were overpowered, and DriveMax Ultrazord loses an arm in the battle. Confronting the "Evil Alliance", all 12 Rangers morphed and battle the villains. Adam battled Thrax. Bridge and Mack teamed up to defeat Flurious. Dax, Will and Xander defeated the Fearcats. Tori and Rose battled Moltor and his Lava Lizards, and Kira and Ronny teamed up against Kamdor and Miratrix. Rex and Tyzonn were able to destroy the newly revived Vulturus and Flurious's Chillers. To finish the battle, the Sentinel Knight arrives in his Cyborg form and destroyed Thrax, and then joined the Rangers in defeating the rest of the villains, the villains then retreated. Super Megaforce While Prince Vekar invaded the Earth, he teams up with Tommy Oliver who begun uniting the Power Rangers that preceded the Megaforce. In between the event, he made brief contact with the Megaforce to give them his Ranger Key. When Emperor Mavro invades Earth, Rex and the Legendary Rangers fight Mavro and his allies. Emperor Mavro was defeated. But the remaining thousands of XBorgs still stand. Rex and all the existing Power Rangers then met up with the Megaforce Rangers. After the demise of the XBorgs, Rex shook hands with Troy and teleported off along with Tommy and the Legendary Rangers. Ninja Steel Super Ninja Steel Beast Morphers Powers and Abilities Powers *'Power Stone:' After absorbing the power of Zordon's stone, Rex became the most powerful being existence, he is also connected to the stone and if its destroyed he would lose his powers, he has demonstrated the following powers: **'Telekinesis:' Rex can moves objects with his mind. **'Super Strength:' Rex has a considerable level of superhuman strength, able to lift objects up to several tons. He can also deliver strikes much more powerful than the average human. **'Super Speed:' Rex can move at extremely fast speeds. **'Super Durability:' Rex's body is superhumanly durable, to the point that he cannot be physically harmed by ordinary humans. **'Teleportation:' Rex possesses the ability to teleport himself to any location on the planet. **'Electrokinesis:' Rex can absorb and fire bolts of electrical energy. He can absorb electrical energy from various sources. He can seemingly even control electricity within electrical circuits, as whenever he become emotional electrical devices around him worked erratically. **'Invisibility:' Rex has the ability to become invisible. **'Precognition:' Rex can see into the future in some instances (although this power should not be relied on, as it kicks in arbitrarily and without notice). **'Matter Manipulation:' Rex has the ability to manipulate matter, both organic and non-organic. **'Age Negation:' Since absorbing the power of Zordon's stone, his body would not be subjected to the aging process. **'Telepathic Immunity:' Rex is immune to physical attacks and mind reading. As shown, when Trip tried to read his mind but was unable to. **'Flight:' Rex can levitate off the ground and fly through the air at great speeds. Abilities *'Gifted Intelligence:' Rex is exceptionally intelligent, being a brilliant inventor, able to tinker with alien technology and mastering martial arts with relative ease. *'Eidetic Memory:' Rex appears to have a photographic memory and perfect recall, as can remember most useful things to the letter. *'Skilled Combatant:' Rex is very skilled in martial arts, able to defeat many enemies. He also developed marked skill with his sword, impressing even Ransik in his usage of the bladed weapon. Ranger Forms |-| 2= Arsenal *Chrono Morpher **Gold Time Force Power **Chrono Blaster **Chrono Sword **Chrono Shield **V-6 *Time Force Badge *Visual Scanner *Drive Detector (Temporarily) Vehicle *Gold Vector Cycle Zords *Time Flyer 6 (Sent Back to the Future) *DriveMax Ultrazord (Temporarily) Appearances: TF Episodes 14-40, WF Episodes 24, 25, OO Episodes 20, 21, SM Episode 20, SNS Episode 10, Golden Legacy - S.P.D. Alpha= Arsenal *Delta Morpher *Delta Blasters *Delta Enforcer Vehicle *Patrol Cycle Zord *S.W.A.T. Flyer 1 Appearances: SPD Episodes 1-38 - Ninja Steel Green= - Ninja Master= When combined into the Megazord, the Rangers need to access Ninja Master Mode in order to operate it. Using the Ninja Master Mode Star, the Green Ranger can access the Ninja Master Blade to perform attacks with the Ninja Steel Megazord. Without it the Megazord is without energy. Arsenal *Ninja Master Blade *Ninja Master Mode Star Zords *Rumble Tusk Zord *Astro Zord Appearances: NS Episodes 3-14, 16-19, 21 - Ninja Super Steel= When combined into the Megazord, the Rangers need to access Ninja Super Steel Mode, an upgrade version of Ninja Master Mode, in order to operate it. Using the Ninja Super Steel Star, the Green Ranger can access the Ninja Master Blade or the Ninja Super Steel Blaster to perform attacks with the Ninja Steel Megazord. Without it the Megazord is without energy. Arsenal *Ninja Master Blade *Ninja Super Steel Star *Ninja Super Steel Blaster Zords *Rumble Tusk Zord *Penguin Zord Appearances: SNS Episodes 2-9, 11-19, 21, 22 - Lion Fire= Lion Fire Green is the Ranger's power-up form accessed through the Lion Fire Power Star and Lion Fire Morpher, allowing him to fight with the power of the Lion Fire Zord. Arsenal *Lion Fire Morpher **Lion Fire Power Star *Ninja Star Blade Zords *Rumble Tusk Zord *Lion Fire Zord This form is exclusive to SNS Episode 17. }} - Red Cheetah= - Beast-X Mode= Beast-X Mode is Red Cheetah Ranger's power-up. Arsenal *TBA Zord *Beast Chaser Zord Appearances: BM Episodes TBA }} }} Legendary Ranger Devices - Dino Charger= Time Force Gold is one of the Rangers that represent the Time Force Rangers for the Time Force Dino Charger, released as part of a special set of Dino Charger Power Packs. In Time Force's case, it featured Time Force Red, Time Force Gold, and the Time Force title. This Charger was paired with the Wild Force Dino Charger. }} Appearances Category:Gold Ranger Category:Red Ranger Category:Green Ranger Category:Black Ranger Category:Human Category:Evil Turns Good Category:Reformed PR Villains Category:Extra Ranger Category:Retro Rangers Category:Villains Category:Main PR Villains Category:PR Rangers with Special Abilities Category:PR Rangers with Multiple forms Category:PR Allies